Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that forms images on a continuous sheet and cuts the continuous sheet at each of the images to discharge printed products, and a creation method of the printed products.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-25667 discusses an apparatus that discharges printed products of each image group to a discharge unit in a state of shifting the printed products in a direction orthogonal to a conveyance direction through a sheet feeding mechanism.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-308517 discusses an apparatus that discharges printed products in a state of making a first sheet of subsequent image group to be a partition sheet when printed products of previous image group are stacked on the discharge unit.
However, with the apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-25667, product cost will be increased because it is necessary to provide a mechanism for shifting the printed products to be discharged in a direction orthogonal to the conveyance direction.
Further, with the apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-308517, running cost will be increased because it is necessary to discharge a partition sheet that is not a product.